


Tu pleures encore pour lui

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kiba P.O.V, Romance, Shikamaru is a good friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kiba n'aime pas la voir pleurer pour lui.





	Tu pleures encore pour lui

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

POV de Kiba :

Shikamaru nous a réuni, nous les équipes 8, 10 et l'équipe de Gai-sensei. Il veut qu'on statue du cas de Sasuke, il n'a pas demandé à la nouvelle équipe 7 de venir car il sait que cela compliquerait la tache. Après de longues minutes de débat nous tombons d'accord, Sasuke est à partir de maintenant considéré comme un traître et une menace pour Konoha, par conséquent, il doit être éliminé. Cela me fait un peu de mal car il est l'un des nôtres, il a mon âge, nous sommes allés dans la même académie, c'était un camarade de classe et le voilà devenu l'ennemi public numéro un...Enfin il était l'un des nôtres, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir rejoindre ce fou d' Orochimaru. Mon regard se glisse sur toi Ino, et tu es en pleurs. Tu nous supplies de changer d'avis, tu es convaincue qu'il existe un autre moyen, Tenten et Choji à tes côtes tentent de te consoler, Hinata et son cousin Neji te fixent impuissants, et Shino derrière moi ne dit rien. Je suis le seul à l'ouvrir, calé contre Akamaru la rage me submerge. Tu pleures pour lui, encore, comme à chaque fois, que ce crétin fait quelque chose, pourquoi pleures-tu pour lui ? Je pensais que tes sentiments avaient disparu et je ne me gêne pas pour te crier dessus. Tenten me fusille du regard, elle doit me trouver indélicat, mais je suis un Inuzuka, et j'ai tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Dans mon dos, je sens Shikamaru qui m'observe, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire, il a dû deviner pourquoi j'agis ainsi, c'est un génie après tout, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Ce traître, cet égoïste, il ne mérite pas tes larmes, il ne les a jamais mérité. Uchiha, comme je peux haïr ce nom, je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je le déteste en ce moment. Je me relève, et annonce que je pars, si jamais il y a des changements Hinata ou Shino me préviendront. Je quitte les lieux, mon chien à ma gauche, je me retiens de courir lorsque j'entends tes sanglots, je ne veux pas que les autres se doutent de quoique ce soit. 

Je fais des ricochets sur l'eau, j'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis là, Akamaru s'est couché un peu plus loin, et s'est endormi, quand je suis dans cet état il est préférable de ne pas m'approcher. 

« Tu étais là , je m'en doutais,soupir une voix tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés. 

\- C'est toi qui m'a couru après je te signale, je ne t'ai rien demandé Shikamaru, fais-je remarquer.

Il ne veut pas que je le plaigne non plus, c'est lui qui a décidé de lui-même de me suivre. Il reste ainsi en silence à contempler les nuages de cet fin d'après-midi.

-Elle s'est calmée, les filles et Choji l'ont raccompagnée, m'annonce-t-il soudain.

\- Tant mieux, répondis-je l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

\- Tu n'as pas pu rester sans rien dire toute à l'heure, me rappelle-t-il en jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

Fatigué de devoir baisser la tête pour le regarder, je m'assois,et continue de lancer des pierres sur l'eau.

-Tout le monde n'a pas ton calme, soupirais-je.

Depuis le nombre d'années que nous nous connaissons il sait très bien que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, ce que je préfère c'est l'action. 

\- Ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui ne peut pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, m'explique-t-il d'un air absent.

\- Du jour au lendemain, tu te moques de moi, ça fait trois ans qu' Uchiha est parti, et tu appelles ça du jour au lendemain, m'exclamais-je en colère.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé de ma réaction et c'est là que je comprends que je me suis trahi plus que nécessaire. Il aime Ino, elle a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme lui et Choji pour être avec elle et la soutenir dans la vie quotidienne. J'adore mes coéquipiers mais eux et moi n'avons pas la même relation que ces trois-là. Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, alors que je fréquente mes partenaires seulement depuis l'académie et au départ je le faisais simplement parce que j'y étais forcé. 

-Ce n'est pas en réagissant comme tu l'as fais que tu vas te rapprocher d'elle, me sermonne-t-il.

Je grogne, en colère contre moi-même et mon impulsivité, Ino est une fleur, forte et délicate, la seule chose qui l'empêche de s'épanouir complètement c'est le souvenir de cet abruti de Sasuke. Déjà à l'école il fallait qu'il soit dans les meilleurs. La première de notre classe c'était elle, quant à moi, je m'en moquais, je faisais surtout l'idiot avec Naruto et les deux garçons de l'équipe 10. C'était la belle époque, celle où je me fichais éperdument de Yamanaka Ino. 

\- Tu pourrais aller lui rendre visite demain et t'excuser comme tout bon shinobi avec un peu de cervelle ferait, me suggère-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, j'ai dit ce que je pensais, il ne l'a jamais aimée, monsieur est trop occupé par sa vengeance, il fallait que quelqu'un le lui fasse comprendre et comme aucun de vous ne semblait décidé à le faire, je m'en suis occupé. Elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec un mec comme lui, aboyais-je sur la défensive.

\- Elle le sait déjà, elle le savait bien avant que tu ne ne lui dises. Les sentiments sont des choses complexes, on ne peut pas les effacer d'un simple jutsu. Pendant des années elle a rêvé d'épouser Sasuke, et tu crois qu'elle peut y renoncer juste parce que trois ans se sont écoulés, me contredit-il. 

Je détestais qu'il est une fois de plus raison. Le garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse était maintenant recherché mort ou vif, cela ne devait pas être évident à gérer. Son amour était à sens unique, mais même si elle s'était persuadée que rien ne serait impossible entre eux, un espoir vivait encore, tout au fond d'elle. Comme d'habitude je n'avais pas cherché plus loin que ce que je voyais, sans m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. 

\- Je suis un crétin, un énorme crétin ! Criais-je frustré.

\- Tu es surtout bruyant, râla Shikamaru en se bouchant les oreilles. 

\- Je vais faire comme tu as dis, enfin je vais essayer, et je vais lui laisser du temps. Je vais aussi m'entraîner encore plus pour lui prouver que je suis meilleur que ce Uchiha. Je t'adore Shikamaru. Akamaru, allons-y , il est l'heure de rentrer, annonçais-je en me levant."

J'étais plein d'espoir et déterminé, lui faire oublier Sasuke serait ma mission personnelle, et j'y travaillerai dur chaque jour. 

Pov Neutre : 

Le génie de l'équipe 10 le regarda partir avant de lâcher un profond soupir, entre Naruto et Kiba, il allait avoir du travail. Ce n'était pas de tout repos que de veiller sur ces deux idiots qui en faisaient toujours trop. Il était leur ami alors cela était son rôle, mais il s'en serait bien passé. Il espérait que Kiba rendrait Ino heureuse, et il aiderait Naruto à devenir un bon hokage.


End file.
